In Her Eyes
by Elialys
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE. 'Her eyes, as green and nuanced as he has ever seen them, are widening with every passing second, as she stares at his broken form on the floor, her long blond hair carelessly tucked behind her ears.'


**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **

* * *

><p>THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FRINGE SEASON FINALE BASED ON PROMOS AND PICTURES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<p>

**A/N:** Alright. I wrote this in 10 minutes earlier on my ipod, when I should be editing this 20 pages long (smutty :p) oneshot I need to be posting tonight. I couldn't help myself, this Finale is going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>IN HER EYES<strong>

* * *

><p>Her eyes, as green and nuanced as he has ever seen them, are widening with every passing second, as she stares at his broken form on the floor, her long blond hair carelessly tucked behind her ears.<p>

And even though he has yet to say a word, he knows that she _knows_, her big eyes travelling from his tearstained face to the drawing he's still clenching in his hand.

She has always resembled her mother too much, in an almost eerie way, both physically and mentally.

"_Except when there's mischief to be done or people to be conned into giving her what she wants." _Olivia always says with a cheeky smile to those who point out the uncanny resemblance. "_Then_ _she's her father's girl."_

Correction. Olivia _used_ to say.

Elizabeth drops her school bag, and the sound is loud in the stillness of the kitchen, her beautiful face contracting in pain and sorrow, and she looks more like her than ever, he realizes. This is both a curse and a blessing, to have this miniature version of her still alive for him to love.

When other kids would have asked what was wrong even though they knew, in the hope that their parents would prove them wrong, Liza doesn't.

"Mommy's dead," she whispers instead. It isn't even a question.

At times, Peter hates the fact that her natural abilities make her so receptive to whatever he or Olivia are thinking and feeling. He can only imagine the kind of vibes he's sending her at that instant, judging by the way her little body is starting to curl into itself under the weight of his pain. He hates it, and yet right now, he is grateful in a sickening way for not having to tell her these words himself.

Unable to stand her watering eyes and the heartbroken look on his baby girl's face, his eyes fall back on the drawing. She drew this one a couple of years ago, when her whole world revolved around 'The Little Mermaid' and 'DADDY', quite equally; that explains why she only drew herself holding his hand –"_blame Oedipus!" _he used to say to a bitter-yet-not-really Olivia. It also explains the red hair she had given herself instead of the beautiful golden glow she had inherited from her mother, so she would be 'like Ariel'. A detail that had made Peter and Olivia exchange slightly uncomfortable looks on several occasions.

But they have passed, both phases, and even though she is still incredibly fond of him, he loves the renewed complicity between his girls, quite sure that they're dialoguing with their minds rather than their mouths more often than not.

Past tense. _Past tense._

He knows he's crying again, and he wishes he wasn't, because dear god his seven year old daughter needs him to be strong, needs him not to break down and let himself die too. He remembers seeing his mother cry on so many occasions when he was a kid, and how powerless it made him feel.

But he feels her tiny hands on his face then, and he opens his eyes, realizing that she has kneeled down in front of him, his beautiful angel bravely holding back her tears, bottom lip quivering.

"It's okay, daddy," she whispers then. "I can be strong, too."

And the way his heart breaks once more is so intense that he's sure she's heard the sound it made when it split into thousands of bleeding pieces, and there's nothing he can do but pull her into his arms and cradle her head under his chin, his last anchor in this dying world.

"I know you can, baby." He whispers back as he rocks her, the same way he used to do when she was much tinier. "You'll always be your mommy's girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review? Thoughts? Hugs?


End file.
